


Cravings

by phoenixhowl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixhowl/pseuds/phoenixhowl





	Cravings

It wasn't out of sentiment or out of a longing to the old times, when he still hunted game and tigers in southern India. But every once in a while Sebastian Moran just had this craving for something tangy and hot, chili burning on his lips and tamarind biting at his throat. He normally wasn't much of a cook; as long as he got his carbs when he did a workout, he was a happy man. But he wasn't a man that ignored his cravings, so when it flared up, he went all out. He surely wasn't going to an Indian restaurant for some take-out. That would be the easy way out, and in the end, he would only be disappointed, because it wouldn't be spicy enough. It wouldn't taste the way he wanted it to.

When the specific craving returned, Sebastian had just spend a rather cold morning watching a target, and the cold went right through his clothing, seeping into his bones. On his way back home he suddenly longed for something proper to warm him up, so he made a stop at the store, making sure he had all the ingredients that were necessary. It would take some work, but it would be worth it.

Jim was wonderfully absent, which gave him all the time and space to work in to marinate the chicken and grind up all the spices. The taste would be better when he would souse the meat overnight, he knew that, but he really wasn't keen on waiting that long. That was the disadvantage of having cravings; they needed to be satisfied right away, as far as he was concerned.

The scent of the spices filled the kitchen and his nostrils, a twinge of ginger and garlic barely noticeable. The more he smelled it, the more he got excited about actually eating it, the foresight lightening his mood instantly. The dish would have to simmer for a few minutes or so, and it would give him just enough time to get himself a shower. The more time it had to stew, the better the spices would soak into the meat, the more pleasure Sebastian would get out of it. Not to mention that a hot shower did actually sound rather appealing to him.

His hair was still damp when he returned to the kitchen, just clad in a shirt and some jeans, the wooden floor quite cold to his bare feet. Upon reaching the doorway of the kitchen, he stilled in his motions, his head tilting at the unfamiliar sight. There was Jim, and he had shed his jacket and tie, opened the top buttons of his shirt and he was _eating_. The Irishman had not even granted himself the time to get himself a plate, he just had a fork and ate right out of the pan, his tongue licking at his lips. Sebastian casually leaned against the doorway, coughing to get his attention and shooting him a small smirk.

“Do you like it?” 

“Evidently,” came the Irish lull, stating it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and that Sebastian was, as always, just not paying enough attention. Dark eyes connected with his blue one's and Jim raised an eloquent eyebrow as he licked at his fork. The small gesture was enough to make Sebastian squirm a bit already, wondering if the man even knew what influence the sight of his tongue on the sniper had. He probably did.

The sniper sauntered closer and peeked into the pan, checking on its contents. It was indeed evident that the criminal had liked it. In fact, he couldn't even remember if he had ever seen Jim eating with so much gusto. Jim was just watching him with raised eyebrows, as if daring the man to say something about it. But Sebastian's gaze flickered to the man's lips, which were already slightly swollen due to the chili. He dipped his head low, and he could feel Jim's lips burn against his, taste the piquant twang of the peppers on the criminal's tongue as he kissed him. His nostrils filled with another familiar scent; it was musky, and expensive, and just simply _Jim._

It didn't take much time or effort for the criminal to ignite another longing into Sebastian as he moved his lips against his, and it certainly didn't take much time for Sebastian to give in and give them both what they wanted. After all, that was the disadvantage of having cravings; they needed to be satisfied right away.


End file.
